


therapy is good, but analysing weird puppy human monkey salamander creatures is faster and a lot cheaper!

by kjequie



Series: is the author projecting her things from her childhood onto the BMC characters? that's a secret i'll never tell [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Author Projecting onto Jeremy Heere, Author Projecting onto Michael Mell, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Michael Mell is a Little Shit, Michael is a loser, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Projecting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but so is jeremy so it's okay, but the grammar is pretty decent for the most part, enjoy lmao, even if it is platonic, i have the argument they have with myself everyday, jeremy heere is a little shit, kinnie, maybe???, no beta we die like men, this isn't great but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjequie/pseuds/kjequie
Summary: michael may or may not be a yakko kinnie and jeremy may or may not bully him for it
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: is the author projecting her things from her childhood onto the BMC characters? that's a secret i'll never tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	therapy is good, but analysing weird puppy human monkey salamander creatures is faster and a lot cheaper!

**Author's Note:**

> red is the best taylor swift album fight me, and red is the best song on that album. i will forever be annoyed that it was made a trend to hate on taylor swift coz she's so strong and her music is immaculate. when i was like,, 9 i went to a taylor swift concert and instead of her playing a big flashy dance number song she got a stool and an acoustic guitar and played one of her songs from the fearless album because there was a girl that wanted to go see her show but she died in a car crash on the way there so her friends tweeted taylor telling her about it and her favourite song which was from the fearless album and she played it and it was so sweet and so sad. okay im done talking about taylor swift now.   
> hi!! if you're reading this welcome to my first post :DDD  
> this was originally written with romantic intent as it was meant to be part of a larger fic but turns out, unless i'm projecting, i'm terrible at writing angst and i'm even worse at writing relationships so it's a platonic oneshot. but if you wanna read it that they like each other, you technically wouldn't be wrong. did i write this as an excuse to talk about animaniacs without my family or friends telling me to shut up? absolutely.  
> the spacing is kinda weird but oh well

“Do you wanna watch the Animaniacs reboot with me?”

“Sure.” The boys watched the Animaniacs when they were young, so they were beyond excited when they heard a reboot was coming. For a solid year, both the boys were convinced that the Warner siblings lived in their local water tower, despite it being a giant concrete funnel and nothing like the one in Burbank. Aside from humming and laughter, Michael was dead silent. While Jeremy knew this just meant Michael was focusing, he still hated the silence. 

“Apparently Wakko’s an enby.”

Michael paused the episode (which Jeremy was upset about. They just got to the good bit of the second song not including the intro) and looked at Jeremy. “Wakko’s an enby?”

“Well, not really. In those comics that were made in the late 90s, yeah? Yeah, so in one of the comics they’re asked for gender and he says ‘other’ and while that obviously is just a joke people seem to take it as canon.”

“Enby wakko, man. I can get behind that.”

After a while of watching, Michael spoke up again. “This one’s good but it just doesn’t hit right, y’know?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m pretty sure they have the original on here, do you wanna watch that instead?”

“Sure.” More awkward silence later until, “Who’s your favourite?”

“Yakko, duh. Who’s yours?” Michael looked at Jeremy as if he were insane for even asking.

“Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third.”

“How many times did you practice that?”

“None, it comes naturally,” Jeremy replied. A complete lie, of course. He practiced it like three times in his head.

“Yeah okay. Why don’t you just say Dot?”

“It’s so boring. Just, Dot. It’s so plain.”

“Then why don’t you say,” Michael paused, building anticipation, “Dottie.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You love me too much. 

“Yeah but when you disrespect our queen Dot like that all emotion but rage is ignored.”

Silence fell again as Michael focused back on the laptop. Jeremy couldn’t help but look at Michael when he was focusing like that. He would focus on that particular topic and completely ignore the world around him. His glasses would slide down his nose and he would poke his tongue out, only slightly. It was funny. Jeremy could do almost anything to him and Michael wouldn’t notice because he’s focusing. It’s not like he would, anyway. But he could probably stab himself and Michael wouldn’t notice till the episode is over. Michael always hated that he couldn’t focus when he actually needed to but when it was just something random he would completely block out the world but Jeremy found it endearing, platonically, of course. He looked away from the screen and stared at the wall for around 30 seconds. This usually meant he was going to go on a rant, which Jeremy always found entertaining.

“Poor yakko man. Imagine being him, having to take care of two siblings and deal with all kinds of situations. I heard there was this episode in the reboot where there’s a scene and he’s freaking out because he’s alone so no one’s talking to him. And he almost dies and the first thing he says to Wakko and Dot is ‘you guys think I’m funny, right?” how sad is that? Like, he’s dealing with all the insecurity we’ve dealt with and taking care of his siblings who, mind you, are only three and four years younger than him, all while being 14. And I saw this post on tumblr and it was like how happy Yakko must be from the money they’re making in the reboot. Coz apparently, they keep talking about how they don’t have any money so with that money from the reboot he could buy them things! Which is just so sad man.”

“I think you’re reading into this a bit too much. They’re cartoon characters. There is an episode where they try to find their parents in Pennsylvania because they’re just drawings so their parents are pencils.”

“Maybe but think about it! Even if they are just cartoon characters in canon, they would still have back stories. They would still have family, or lack of. Even if they don’t, they were still locked away in a tower for over 60 years. Imagine how sucky that must be? Only being able to talk to 2 other people, who are your siblings, who you have to act like parental figure to. Having that burden on your shoulders as well as just normal insecurity must suck. And while Yakko’s super immature, which is reflected in his terrible decisions, he’s still shown as feeling responsible for his siblings. And seeing as he has all this pressure on him he must feel bad for being a bad example for his siblings.”

“Are you high?”

Michael shrugged, “surprisingly, no.”

“So you’re just a Yakko kinnie?”

“I guess you could put it that way.”

Jeremy snorted, “loser.”

“You can’t talk! You’re practically Mr Bighead!”

“Sure, but at least I’m not analysing his psyche like I am him.”

Michael pouted and crossed his arms, like the mature person he was. “Fine. At least I kinned a cool character.”

“Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah,” Jeremy said, “buuuuut you kinned in general, so that kinda cancels it out.”

“This is kinnie slander. You can’t tell me there’s never been a character you related to on such an existential level.”

“Sure, but not to your extent.”

Michael paused and continued sulking. “Whatever. You totally kin Ash Ketchum.”

“I don’t kin- Ash Ketchum?”

“Yeah. Only lame people can kin lame characters and you are both the lamest of lame.”

At this point, Jeremy absolutely lost it. After “You fucking loser.”

“You can’t talk. You had a Hamilton phase.”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed. The main issue with this phase is that it wasn’t a musical theatre phase. It was purely a Hamilton phase. Jeremy would call himself a theatre kid but think someone was speaking in French if they said ‘Sondheim’. He tried branching out into other musicals to prove his point but the furthest he got was Heathers and he didn’t even like that too much. His dad knew he was into theatre, so he got him a Phantom of the Opera CD. Needless to say he never took it out of the packaging. 

“And I know for a fact you still listen to it.”

“Well, you’re a… a dumbhead!”

“Riveting insult,” Michael snickered.

“Fuck you! It’s my comfort thing.”

“That’s fine. But it wasn’t a comfort thing when you said, ‘I want someone to be the Hamilton to my Eliza’ even though you were fully aware that the relationship dynamic is toxic as anything.”

Jeremy racked his brain for anything that he could throw back at Michael. He had mostly blocked that year out of his memory, considering that it also contained about five months of a FNAF phase. “Well… you offered!”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

“No, let’s talk about it. I mean if we’re gonna talk about the train wreck that was my Hamilton phase we should at least go the full mile. So really Michael, amuse me.”

“Well you, uh-“ much to Jeremy’s disappointment, Michael cut of his sentence because he was laughing at a joke. After that, Michael diverted his attention back to the laptop. Jeremy really wanted to see what he’d say about that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the joke >>>>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xmAC9Qu908  
> anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated :D   
> talk to me on tumblr >> kjequie  
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
